I'm in love with you Tadashi
by The.Slithering.Woman
Summary: Originally I never believed I had feelings for my brother, but looking back on it now, I realized that I always loved my brother in a more than brotherly way. But I didn't come to this realization all by myself but because of an accident you could say. I guess you could say that I came to this realization on my first day of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. *WARNING INCEST*


Originally I never believed I had feelings for my brother, but looking back on it now, I realized that I always loved my brother in a more than brotherly way. But I didn't come to this realization all by myself but because of an accident you could say. I guess you could say that I came to this realization on my first day of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The day was like any other normal day you could say ,besides my first day at San Fransokyo Tech, and it all went pretty well. Tadashi ended up heading home early because he forgot that he had to do some more work on Baymax. He wanted to do some early upgrading on him while he had some time to do it. So, I went and got a ride home with Wasabi and the others, of course they didn't mind. Aunt cass was in the middle of working, so I gave her a quick hug and headed upstairs to my room. When I went upstairs I saw Tadashi in the middle of changing. It took me a full minute for my mind to catch up with my brain and by that time it was already too late. I had seen more of my brother then I had ever seen before.

Tadashi was a lot more muscular than he seemed like when he had his clothes on. His chest and shoulders were slightly tone and he had this triangle kinda shape to his upper body that wasn't to strong that it looked weird but it just fit him all around perfectly. The last thing I saw was his V Line and I got chills up my spine. Tadashi was startled by my presence and I turned away as fast as I could and ran down the stairs without saying a word. I heard Tadashi call my name as I ran down the stairs but I didn't listen. I was too embarrassed to stop and listen. All I wanted was to be alone to think for a minute, so I went down into our basement where no one really goes besides my Aunt Cass sometimes. I sat down on the old couch under the stairs and covered my face, feeling the heat rising from my face. Without even looking I could tell that I was blushing. Why? Why am I blushing? Why did I run off like that? It was so stupid of me. I'm going to look like an Idiot.. With a soft sigh I hugged my knees and hid my face in them.

Flashes of Tadashi's body kept going through my mind and the blush on my face just got worse. Once I finally relaxed I came to realize that my shorts were tight. I looked down and saw a small bulge in my pants and I suddenly had tears in my eyes. "What is wrong with me?" I spoke to myself in a soft whisper and covered my face again to stop the tears from falling. As I sobbed softly my mind wandered back to Tadashi and I started picturing him comforting me and hugging me close to him. "No, No I can't think of him like that! He's my brother and I can't think of him like that.. Tadashi would be so mad.." Tadashi's smile appeared in my mind and I started to calm down. I started thinking to myself "..But Tadashi never gets mad at me.. Either way.. I have to keep these feelings to myself." I rubbed my eyes clean of tears and gave a soft sigh again. "Do I like Tadashi more than a brother?"

Once I knew that Tadashi had left to go to his lab I ran up stairs before anyone could see me and took a long cold shower. By the time I got out of the shower it was nice and dark out. I got dressed real fast and opened the window to let the nice cool nighttime air in. The house was quiet and I could smell something really good cooking down stairs. Aunt Cass of course was an amazing cook. Instead of waiting downstairs for dinner to be done I thought I'd relax upstairs, plus I just didn't feel like talking right now. I grabbed my fighting bot and flopped down on my bed looking it over. Trying to distract my mind, but of course it wasn't working. My mind started to wander back to Tadashi's body and I closed my eyes with a sigh. Images of his arms and his V line started to pop up in my mind and I could feel my heart fluttering when I started picturing his amazing smile. I imagined him wrapping his strong arms around me and holding me so tight, as I lay on him and stroke his shoulders gently. To just feel his muscles, that is what I wan- "OW!" Quickly I held my hands to my face from the pain of dropping my fighting bot on it. "That was stupid…" I said as I heard Baymax inflating and greet me "Hello. I am Baymax your personal Healthcare companion"

With a loud groan I sat up and looked at Baymax. "Hey Baymax, I'm fine I just dropped my fighting bot on my face. No big deal." Baymax made his way over to my bed to look at me. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" I gave a sigh and smiled at Baymax and thought I would entertain him. "Its about a 9" He leaned in scanning me and began to speak "You have no broken bones, but the area around your eye is slightly red and will possibly be bruised." My eyes widened and I groaned holding my face. "Great now what am I going to do?" Without me actually asking him of course Baymax began to speak "I would suggest putting an Ice pack on it before you go to bed and in the morning putting a warm compress on your eye." Aunt Cass yelled up the stairs that dinner was done and I got up smiling at Baymax. "Thanks Baymax I am satisfied with my care." Once Baymax was back in his charging station I headed downstairs for dinner. Honestly, I was a bit nervous because I knew that Tadashi normally gets home around dinner time and I was just too scared to face him. I wasn't ready but I was so hungry, so I gave in and went downstairs. But when I went downstairs Aunt Cass said that Tadashi had called and told her he wouldn't be making it to dinner tonight and that he would be in late. With a Sigh of relief I sat down and started eating dinner.

Later that night once I was in bed and ready to fall asleep I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I got scared knowing it was Tadashi and quickly hid under the covers to pretend that I was asleep. Tadashi was talking about dinner as he came up the stairs and I heard Honey Lemon reply to him. For a moment I thought I had swallowed my heart and tears started forming in my eyes, but then I heard Fred and Wasabi agreeing with them. I gave a large gulp and gave a relieved sigh under the covers. As they all spoke I really wasn't paying attention because it was just about "how great this school year is going to be with Hiro" and what days we should hang out. Stuff I had already talked to them about. Suddenly they started speaking in a whisper, they must have realized I was "asleep". They all said their goodbyes to Tadashi and left leaving the room quiet. I heard Tadashi sigh for a minute and then shut his side of the room. Once things were all quiet again I quickly fell asleep with dreams of Tadashi that awaited me.

A few days passed and I felt normal again some what. I could actually stand being around my brother without feeling stupid, but thoughts did continue to pop up in my head sometimes. One thing that did pop up in my thoughts one day was a memory from when we were younger I used to try and scare girls away from Tadashi. I would yell at them and tell them to leave my brother alone, that he was my boyfriend. And I remember that Tadashi was never mad at me and he never really talked to girls outside of being friends with them. From what I can remember I don't think Tadashi ever really had a girlfriend, but my Aunt Cass chalked it up to him being "too into his schooling", which is most likely the case, and Aunt Cass never really had a problem with it. Tadashi not dating meant she didn't have to run off any girls or worry about him being around them. I started to blush as I thought to myself "What if he didn't date any girls because he wasn't into them?" I mean it would be a logical question to ask him and it would make perfect sense. The thought of Tadashi not being into women made me smile and I hugged my knees as I sat in the shower thinking about him. It felt like my heart was floating again, but by this time I had finally accepted the fact that I am in love with Tadashi.

I admit that once I was out of High School (and even a bit while I was still in Highschool) I acted like a fool. Always getting into trouble with someone, but Tadashi was always there to save me from my stupid decisions. Thinking about it now I kind of enjoyed when he would come in and save me. Like a prince but he was my prince that no one could hurt or take away from me. As I sat there I started tearing up and sighed to myself. "I have to tell him.. Some how.. Before its too late." I got out of the shower, dried off and changed into my clean clothes. With a soft flop I fell on my bed and let out a loud groan with a pillow over my face. Suddenly I heard Tadashi open his wall and speak "Is everything ok?" I assumed he was at his lab, so I got scared and sat up instantly with a red face "N-Nothing. Why?" He looked at me confused "But you just let out a groan. Whats wrong?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously "O-Oh that? It was a groan of relief." He gave me a look as to say that he wasn't buying it but he dropped it. Tadashi walked over to look at my eye and sighed. Baymax was right, I had a black eye for a few days and it was just now going down. "I still don't understand how someone with such a big brain could do something so stupid." He gently took my chin into his hand and moved closer to examine my face. I could smell his natural scent of that couldn't really be described with words mixed with the scent of mint from his breath. I started to blush and could feel my heart floating again, but this time butterflies in my stomach were added. "Well at least nothings broken."Tadashi walked back over to his room grabbing his bag smiling at me. "So ready to head out to dinner?" I gave Tadashi a nod standing up after pulling on my shoes and followed him down stairs. where everyone was waiting for us.

Me and Tadashi went out with Honey lemon and every one for dinner. It was this really nice sushi restaurant and we had so much fun. I mainly had so much fun because, it helped take my mind off of finding a way to tell Tadashi how I feel about him. Looking at all our friends I wondered that if Tadashi did feel the same about me, how would they react? Would they never talk to us again? Would we lose our best friends just because of me? I started to get depressed and thought maybe I shouldn't say anything at all… How I was feeling must have shown on my face because Tadashi stopped talking to Wasabi and looked at me. "Hiro, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" All I did was nod and gave him a small smile. "Um, yea everything is fine. Later. I'll talk to you later about it.." For a moment it looked like Tadashi had a small blush on his face but he looked away from me and rubbed my head. "Ok. We can talk later." I picked up my chopsticks and sighed to myself softly. Finally, I made up my mind. I'll tell him tonight.

By the time we got home it was pretty late and we had school in the morning, so naturally Tadashi wanted to hurry up and head to bed. But I had to tell him tonight, I couldn't keep going like this every day. Once we were up stairs I stood by my bed watching Tadashi grab a few things before he headed off toward the shower and I stopped him. "Tadashi… Can I talk to you for a moment?" He stopped in his tracks looking at me and nodded with a smile. "Sure what's the matter?" I swallowed hard but it felt like my heart was stuck in my throat and for a moment I couldn't speak. It was more like I couldn't find the words to tell him how I felt. With a deep breath I began to speak "I-I think I'm in love with you." As I spoke I could feel a few tears fall from my eyes and run down my cheek. Tadashi had a soft blush across his cheeks and looked away as if he were thinking about what he was going to say. After what felt like forever he looked at me with a serious face and just spoke a few low, soft words. "I'm going to go take a shower…" He turned away and went toward the bathroom. The tears that were sitting in my eyes fell and I start sobbing quietly to myself and went to change into my bed time clothes. The way he looked at me wasn't different in anyway, but I had a bad feeling. I expected the worst, but now I realize that I wasn't prepared for the worse. After cleaning the tears from my eyes I crawled into bed and laid face down hugging my pillow tight. "What was I thinking.. We're brothers. We can't be together." I sobbed for a bit more and ended up falling asleep at some point without knowing how much time had passed.

I woke up to the feeling of extra weight on my bed. Letting out a groan I opened my eyes a bit to see Tadashi laying in bed with me. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower because his hair shined in the moonlight looking to still be a bit damp and the air around him was a bit more warm than the room. Tadashi had on his usual handsome smile looking at me and spoke in a soft loving tone. "Why are you crying?" My face got hot instantly and he chuckled seeing my blush. "S-Shut up…" I went to cover my face, but Tadashi grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him hugging me tight to his body. He let out a sigh and pushed his face into my hair. "I love you too Hiro, more than I know I should, but I love you. I'm glad you said something to me because I knew no matter what I could never say anything to you about my feelings." Tears started to drip out the side of my eyes as I held in my sobs of joy and just said "You do?" All he did was nod and I snuggled my face into his chest. Once again I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and my heart floating on air as I felt his strong arms around me. I never wanted him to let me go and the way he was holding me so tight as if he never planned to let me go.


End file.
